comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: NBC Powerless
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA GLOBAL GUARDIANS IN THE MEDIA DC TV UNIVERSE NBC POWERLESS YOUTUBE: OVERALL PLOT: A Wayne Corp subsidiary focused on creating products that prevent innocent bystanders from being hurt. EPISODES: MONITOR'S NOTES: Behind the scenes The series is created by Ben Queen (A To Z), and will be set in one of the worst insurance companies in the United States. The show will focus on the working life of normal humans in the DC Universe. This is a world where superheroes are not only just on green screen out the window of this insurance office, but they're also running into you on the street and wreaking havoc," Salke said of the show's over-arching premise. "The idea isn't that it's the creme de la creme of the superheroes. It's a world where there's a whole population of superheroes with all sorts of all challenges themselves. So you're seeing quite a range of characters in that realm in addition to our great, kind of grounded human ensemble." Asked if major characters like Superman or Batman exist in this version of the DC Universe, Salke replied in the affirmative. "Oh, yeah. They've namedropped everyone. I don't think they’ve said anyone's off limits... Just creatively, what I've seen so far of the pilot, the main superhero that's featured is not one of those or Superman-type heroes, but it's someone recognizable." They're in the background," Greenblatt said, elaborating on how the show will deal with the everyday superhero existence. "They're wallpaper I suppose, as opposed to they're not the main characters in the show, so you may see them blowing up a building out the window or something." "You're definitely hearing about them about them because they exist in the world," Salke adds. "It's a question of speaking parts and it's a wide range of superheroes. (1) According to her character description, Vanessa Hudgens will topline the pilot and portray Emily Locke, an insurance claims adjuster who loves her job because she gets to help people, Emily likes to fly under the radar and just get her work done. She finds herself increasingly exasperated by the disruptive antics of the various Super Heroes that proliferate in her city. "Community" alum Danny Pudi has been cast as Teddy, the best work friend of Hudgens' character. He's described as spending his days "creating time-wasting pranks as a way to make their office, the 'least super place on earth,' just a little less 'unsuper.'" Alan Tudyk, known to many fans as Wash from "Firefly" and "Serenity," will play Hudgens' boss Del -- who was promoted just because he's the boss' son. He's described as a "power-mad disastrous dictator of a boss" and a "rich, over-educated globetrotting wastrel." Christina Kirk ("A to Z") has been cast as Jackie, a fan of super heroes -- specifically beefcake super guys. Jackie's also Del's personal assistant, but she will begin "buckling under his unreasonable and impossible demands. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:NBC Powerless Category:Emily Locke Category:Crimson Fox Category:Jack O'Lantern Category:Dr. Psycho Category:Fire Category:Olympian Category:Doctor Mist Category:Atlantis